Worthy
by thefanmode
Summary: Set during Age of Ultron, the Avengers are trying to lift Mjolnir and they all get a surprise. Nope. It's not who you think.


**Hey! Well, this is my first fanfic in this fandom... Also the biggest fandom I've ever published for. So I hope you like it. I got the idea from various posts on Tumblr and Twitter, I saw the prompt so much that I had to write it.**

**I want to apologize in advance for any grammar errors, English is not my first language and I keep making mistakes.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The Avengers were more than excited to throw a party to celebrate their victory. Everyone needed a little of buzz and laughs to relax and Tony offered his tower. He had called Pepper a day before, he really wanted her and his friends to get along, not that they were on bad terms or something, but he wanted them to really bond, and a party was the perfect time to make it happen.

-Tony, you know I can't, I have a company to run.

-C'mon Pep, it's just one night. You are the boss.

-Yeah! That's what I mean, I have to be here. I need to be a good example.

-I really want you to be here to show you off with everyone. I believe that Thor thinks he has the better girlfriend.

Pepper chuckled -Well... Prove him wrong, but I can't go- He heard Happy's voice calling for her -and I really need to go now, I have people waiting for me.

-Fine, I'll see you tomorrow, then.

-Okay, love ya, bye.

* * *

People were everywhere, the majority of them were associated with S.H.I.E.L.D but there were some others that he had never seen in his life. Everyone was having a good time, drinking, chatting, dancing, you name it.

Tony and Thor carried their respective drinks, one with wine and the other a glass of beer when Rhodney approached them, apparently he had a crazy story to tell. Fifteen minutes later, they were clearly lost in the conversation until they heard him stop -Why do I even talk to you guys? Everywhere else, that story kills!  
-That's the whole story?- Thor asked  
-Yeah, it's a War Machine story!  
He laughed -It's very good, then. It's impressive  
-Quality save- It was obvious that they weren't paying attention, but he appreciated their effort for trying to hide it -So, no Pepper? She's not coming?  
Tony shook his head -No.  
Maria emerged from somewhere -What about Jane? Where are the ladies, gentlemen?  
-Ms. Potts has a company to run.  
-Yes, I'm not even sure what country Jane's in. Her work on the Convergence has made her the world's foremost astronomer- Thor commented.

Was he insinuating again that Jane was better? Tony could not stay with his arms crossed -And the company that Pepper runs is the largest tech conglomerate on Earth- He said proudly -It's pretty exciting.  
-There's even talk of Jane getting a Nobel Prize- Thor responded nonchalantly taking a sip of his beer.  
Maria rolled her eyes -Yeah, they must be busy, because they would hate missing you guys get together- She laughed before excusing herself.

-But Jane is better- Thor confessed once they were alone.

The party went long, everyone was having fun but the people that didn't belong there started to leave, by 2:00 am there were only Avengers, Rhodey and Maria Hill. They had ordered chinese earlier and were finally eating, all of them were seated on the same sofa area but engaged in different conversations, until Clint raised his voice, saying that Thor used a trick to move Mjolnir -"Whosoever be he worthy  
shall haveth the power"- He mocked in a deep voice -Whatever, man! It's a trick.  
Thor seemed amused by the intrigue that his hammer caused amongst his friends -Please, be my guest.

Clint was reluctant at first but he stood up and walked towards the hammer. He grabbed it and made a pause before trying to lift it. He tried with all he could but it was impossible -I still don't know how you do it!- Everyone laughed and Stark made a comment - Please, Stark, by all means.  
-Okay- He took Clint's place - It's physics. Right, so, if I lift it, I then rule Asgard?- He asked, confident of himself.  
-Yes, of course.

Tony tried his best but his methods were unsuccessful. He then used the armor and when he saw that it wasn't helping, he asked Rhodes for a hand. Both of them were using the arm of their armors but Mjolnir didn't move a bit. Then Bruce made his try but he got the same result. Finally Steve stood up and they cheered for him. He rolled up his sleeves, graved the hammer and started to pull. Thor had to swallow when the hammer trembled slightly but he smiled again when it stood in its place.

They asked Natasha to try but when she refused they decided to leave the topic aside.

They had finished their food and had a mess all over the place, everybody was deep in conversation when they heard the elevator's doors open.

Tony jumped from his place and almost ran towards it when he saw Pepper coming out.

-Oh! Hi guys.

-Hello!- Everyone greeted her

-I thought you weren't coming- Tony said when he approached her, giving her a quick kiss.

-I thought that too but I moved some things around and here I am. I hope it's not too late- She added when she saw the almost empty space.

-Oh don't worry, we weren't planning on leaving any time soon- Steve said from his place.

-Great!- She said, walking hand in had with Tony, randomly stumbling with Cap's shield, but they made their way to the sofa and joined the conversation.

Two hours later, everyone was exhausted. Pepper had fallen asleep, along with Maria and Rhodey. The rest of the team had already cleaned up their mess except for the table, they were saving it for Rhodey, since he was sound asleep with his feet on it. When Pepper woke up, she reprimanded him right away. If there was something that bothered her, it was feet or weapons on the furniture.

-James Rhodes, I want your feet off of the table right now- She commanded loud enough to wake up both, Maria and Rhodey, who complied right away.

She started to clean up and saw the hammer resting on a small pile of books. She lifted it up and turned to her boyfriend.

-Tony, you really need to tell your Avenger buddies to stop leaving their things all around the place…- They were all looking at her with shock, Thor went pale.

-Seriously guys, you need to be more careful with your stuff- She emphasized her words while moving the hammer on the air - these are your weapons and you leave them everywhere.

She finally tossed it to Thor and continued with her previous task, oblivious of the astonished looks that everyone was giving her.

After a couple of seconds Tony chuckled and took a seat next to a still speechless Thor -Yeah, back to our previous conversation… My girlfriend also can lift the Mjolnir. I think she's better.

* * *

**Please, leave your reviews.**


End file.
